equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sour Sweet/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Static shot of the Shadowbolts EG3.png Music credits EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png Twilight approaches the Crystal Prep buses EG3.png Sci-Twi walking toward Dean Cadance EG3.png Sci-Twi "I'm not really sure" EG3.png Dean Cadance "one second" EG3.png Sour Sweet "You could try" EG3.png Sour Sweet "the end of the line" EG3.png Sour Sweet pretending to be nice EG3.png|Well, you know I have a ponytail. Sour Sweet pointing to Sci-Twi EG3.png Sour Sweet "should definitely" EG3.png Sour Sweet "too late now" EG3.png Upper Crust coming off the bus EG3.png Twilight about to fall on Sunny Flare EG3.png Twilight falls on top of Sunny Flare EG3.png Sour Sweet looking down at Twi and Sunny EG3.png Sci-Twi and Sunny pick themselves up EG3.png Sunny Flare bitter at Twilight EG3.png Sci-Twi apologizes to Sunny EG3.png Sunny Flare angrily walks off EG3.png Sci-Twi almost bumps into Sour Sweet EG3.png Sci-Twi "why don't you go ahead" EG3.png Sour Sweet "you are such a sweetie!" EG3.png Sour Sweet snaps "I am watching you!" EG3.png Sour Sweet glares at Sci-Twi as she walks past EG3.png Crystal Prep students line up by the buses EG3.png Cinch leads Sci-Twi back outside EG3.png Sunset looking at the statue portal EG3.png Sci-Twi stands near the bus unsure EG3.png Sci-Twi's amulet starts up again EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Sour Sweet smiling at the Wondercolts EG3.png Sour Sweet suddenly snarling EG3.png Sour Sweet crushing her punch cup EG3.png Wondercolts worried (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts worried EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Shadowbolts stare down the Wondercolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Sunset Shimmer vs. Sour Sweet EG3.png Sour Sweet bumps Sunset's panel off-screen EG3.png Sour Sweet and the Shadowbolts EG3.png Shadowbolts doing chemistry under shadows EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare's birdhouse EG3.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips' poor birdhouse EG3.png Shadowbolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! EG3.png Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts on opposing sides EG3.png Fluttershy looking at angry Shadowbolts EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Shadowbolts move on to round two EG3.png Shadowbolts leaving the stage EG3.png Cinch addressing Sour Sweet and Sci-Twi EG3.png Sour Sweet "that's just marvelous!" EG3.png Sour Sweet "lose before we even start!" EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - archery competitors EG3.png Sour Sweet vs. Fluttershy EG3.png Sour Sweet and Fluttershy start running EG3.png Sour Sweet and Fluttershy jumping over hay bales EG3.png Sour Sweet running over magenta background EG3.png Sour Sweet running up to her quivers EG3.png Sour Sweet takes her quivers EG3.png Sour Sweet jumping onto a platform EG3.png Sour Sweet grabbing onto a rope EG3.png Sour Sweet jumping to a platform EG3.png Sour Sweet tumbles as she grabs her bow EG3.png Sour Sweet firing three arrows EG3.png Sour Sweet being smug about her victory EG3.png Sour Sweet waiting for Sci-Twi EG3.png Sour Sweet angry EG3.png Sour Sweet worried EG3.png Sour Sweet checks on Fluttershy EG3.png Sci-Twi falling from the podium EG3.png Sci-Twi closer to the ground EG3.png Sour Sweet pulling her eye sockets EG3.png Sour Sweet surprised EG3.png Fluttershy happy about bullseye EG3.png Fluttershy giving the thumbs up to AJ EG3.png Sci-Twi finally reaches the platform EG3.png Sci-Twi about to fire an arrow EG3.png Sour Sweet getting more frustrated EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Sour Sweet getting more impatient EG3.png Sour Sweet sees Pinkie and Rarity on the skate track EG3.png Sour Sweet --well, that's just fantastic!-- EG3.png Sci-Twi drops her arrow EG3.png Sour Sweet in utter disbelief EG3.png Sour Sweet being sarcastic EG3.png Sour Sweet --definitely take advice from-- EG3.png Sour Sweet outraged "you're competing against!" EG3.png Sour Sweet freaked out by talking Spike EG3.png Sour Sweet backing away slowly EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png Shadowbolts prepare for the final event EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses the Shadowbolts EG3.png Sour Sweet sings --they all have used it-- EG3.png Sour and Lemon sing --maybe abused it-- EG3.png Shadowbolts standing shoulder to shoulder EG3.png Shadowbolts singing to Sci-Twi EG3.png Shadowbolts push Sci-Twi into a corner EG3.png Shadowbolts --our only interest in this business-- EG3.png Canterlot High School statue fracturing EG3.png Cinch guiding Sci-Twi forward EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Sci-Twi walks with a heavy burden EG3.png Sci-Twi approaching the Wondercolts EG3.png Sci-Twi removing her necklace EG3.png Sci-Twi holding her amulet and necklace EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Spike leaps out to Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi's magic about to burst EG3.png Sci-Twi's magic bursting outward EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by smoke EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by a purple ball EG3.png Shadowbolts looking in horror EG3.png Cinch backing away EG3.png The Shadowbolts still looking worried EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Cinch backing away from Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Midnight Sparkle destroying the Wondercolt statue EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet scared EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Shadowbolts look at each other EG3.png Shadowbolts decide to help EG3.png Sour Sweet saves Pinkie Pie and another Shadowbolt; Sunny Flare and Puppy Spike save Fluttershy EG3.png The Equestria Girls getting their magic back EG3.png Pinkie Pie glowing EG3.png Pinkie Pie's hair floating up EG3.png|What's this? The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Principal Cinch surprised by a talking dog EG3.png Sour Sweet "we're all to blame" EG3.png Sour Sweet bitter "mostly it was her" EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts stand united EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts right side EG3.png CHS and CPA students cheering loudly EG3.png Applejack throws her hat into the air EG3.png CHS and CPA students wearing medals EG3.png Twilight and Spike on the CHS front steps EG3.png The Shadowbolts competitors EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare confused as to why Cadance and Luna are friends EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic The Shadowbolts appear behind Rarity EGS1.png Sour Sweet "what a nice surprise!" EGS1.png Sour Sweet sourly muttering "not" EGS1.png Rarity happy to see the Shadowbolts EGS1.png Sour Sweet bragging to Rarity EGS1.png Sour Sweet "spring dance on a yacht" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "if we raise the money" EGS1.png Rarity "sounds divine" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "already have a video concept" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "going to be pretty fierce" EGS1.png Rarity talking to the Shadowbolts EGS1.png Sour Sweet looking surprised EGS1.png Sour Sweet getting a wicked idea EGS1.png Sour Sweet "tell me more" EGS1.png Sugarcoat, Sunny, and Sour looking sinister EGS1.png Rarity doing a flamenco pose EGS1.png Rarity doing a hip-hop pose EGS1.png Rarity doing a street ballet pose EGS1.png Rarity "costumes to match each genre" EGS1.png Sour Sweet considering Rarity's idea EGS1.png Sour Sweet "I guess it's okay" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "way too over-the-top" EGS1.png Sugarcoat "we don't have one yet" EGS1.png Sour Sweet gestures for Sugarcoat to be quiet EGS1.png Sour Sweet "it's a surprise!" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "it's a-ma-zing" EGS1.png Sour Sweet bragging "so original" EGS1.png Rarity "well, I can't wait to see it" EGS1.png Rarity saying goodbye to Sour Sweet EGS1.png Sour Sweet waves goodbye to Rarity EGS1.png Sour Sweet looking sinister EGS1.png Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, and Sugarcoat dancing EGS1.png Shadowbolts dancing at the Canterlot Mall EGS1.png Sour Sweet disco-dancing at the mall EGS1.png Sunny Flare flamenco-dancing at the mall EGS1.png Sour Sweet practicing her disco moves EGS1.png Sugarcoat, Sour, and Sunny practice their routine EGS1.png Shadowbolts practicing their dance routine EGS1.png Sour Sweet "what did you think of our routine?" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "scared yet?" EGS1.png Rarity confronting the Shadowbolts EGS1.png Sour Sweet confused by Rarity's words EGS1.png Sugarcoat "you didn't bring up a subject" EGS1.png Rarity snapping at Sugarcoat EGS1.png Sour Sweet rolling her eyes at Rarity EGS1.png Sour Sweet "sorry, but we can't" EGS1.png Shadowbolts laughing at Rarity EGS1.png Sunny Flare "we care about winning" EGS1.png Sunny Flare acting smug EGS1.png Sour Sweet overconfident "and we will" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "just about to submit our video" EGS1.png Shadowbolts laugh at Rarity and Twilight EGS1.png Rarity looks dismayed at Sour Sweet EGS1.png Rarity "it doesn't matter!" EGS1.png Rarity "we are still doing our video" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "one flaw in your little plan" EGS1.png Sunny Flare "by the time you submit yours" EGS1.png Sunny Flare "it'll just look like you copied us" EGS1.png Sugarcoat "except the worse version" EGS1.png Shadowbolts continue practicing their dancing EGS1.png The Shadowbolts in a diner booth EGS1.png Sour Sweet trying to encourage her friends EGS1.png Sour Sweet "we can still use her concept" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "Rarity is creative" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "if we don't, we have nothing" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "what our classmates would say" EGS1.png Sour Sweet buries her face in her hands EGS1.png Sunny and Sugarcoat look at each other EGS1.png Sunny and Sugarcoat imagine disappointed classmates EGS1.png Lemon Zest "they'll say it's our fault" EGS1.png Lemon Zest "the boring old auditorium" EGS1.png The Shadowbolts losing hope EGS1.png Sugarcoat "the Rainbooms have a band" EGS1.png Sour Sweet surprised to see Rarity EGS1.png Shadowbolts trying to play it cool EGS1.png Sugarcoat "like I said, doomed" EGS1.png Sour Sweet glaring at Sugarcoat EGS1.png Rarity and Shadowbolts look at Sour Sweet EGS1.png The Shadowbolts listen to Rarity's idea EGS1.png Shadowbolts appear before the Mane Seven EGS1.png Sour Sweet "that's not who we are" EGS1.png Sour Sweet acting humble EGS1.png Rarity sticks up for the Shadowbolts EGS1.png Sour Sweet "we'll get to it after" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "teach you some dance moves" EGS1.png Rarity insisting "music first" EGS1.png Sour Sweet insisting "dance first" EGS1.png Rarty shouting "music first!" EGS1.png Sour Sweet shouting "dance first!" EGS1.png Rarity and Sour Sweet looking at Sugarcoat EGS1.png Rarity and Sour Sweet laughing embarrassed EGS1.png Rarity and Sour Sweet ashamed of themselves EGS1.png Rarity and Sour Sweet compromising EGS1.png Sour Sweet's earrings sparkling EGS1.png Sunny Flare, Rarity, Sour Sweet and Twilight on dance floor EGS1.png Rarity and Sour Sweet side-by-side EGS1.png Sour Sweet winking at Rarity EGS1.png Pinkie, Rarity, Sour Sweet, and Rainbow hand-in-hand EGS1.png Sour Sweet and Rainbow raise up their hands EGS1.png Sour Sweet jumping in the air EGS1.png Sour Sweet and Rarity disco-dancing EGS1.png Sour Sweet and Rarity pointing to the sky EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms pose in front of graffiti wall EGS1.png Sour, Rarity, and Twilight on split-screen EGS1.png Shadowbolts dancing together EGS1.png Shadowbolts posing as a group EGS1.png Rarity puts an arm around Sour Sweet EGS1.png Sour Sweet freeze-frame pose EGS1.png Sour Sweet winks at the fourth wall EGS1.png Sour Sweet, AJ, and Rarity pose together EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms dancing as one group EGS1.png Sour, Rainbow, Lemon, Sunset, and Twilight jumping EGS1.png Rarity and Sour sing "and it's electric" EGS1.png Rarity and Sour sing "let your body move" EGS1.png Rarity and Sour sing "to the music" EGS1.png Dance Magic video on TV monitor EGS1.png Mane Seven and Shadowbolts watch their music video EGS1.png Mane Seven and Shadowbolts walk to smoothie kiosk EGS1.png Rarity and Sour Sweet watch their friends walk away EGS1.png Rarity getting another idea EGS1.png Rarity "just had the most brilliant idea!" EGS1.png Rarity "it'll be the perfect way" EGS1.png Rarity "show off your new dance moves" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "that would be amazing!" EGS1.png Sour Sweet worrying about something EGS1.png Sour Sweet "a new dilemma to deal with" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "what we're all gonna wear" EGS1.png Rarity "I already have some ideas" EGS1.png Rarity "I'd be willing to share" EGS1.png Rarity and Sour Sweet following their friends EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Juniper looking at video of Sour Sweet and Rarity EGS3.png Juniper Montage looking at video of Applejack EGS3.png Dance Magic music video crowding the screen EGS3.png Juniper Montage "my one chance at being famous!" EGS3.png Juniper Montage about to punch the TV monitors EGS3.png Merchandise Friendship Games Shout! Factory poster.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover sideview.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games Region 2 DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls The Specials UK DVD cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Book cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games soundtrack album cover.png Friendship Games Sporty Style Sour Sweet deluxe doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sour Sweet doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sour Sweet doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Shadowbolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sour Sweet doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sour Sweet doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Shadowbolts dolls.jpg EG Friendship Games Fashion Frendzy.jpg EG Friendship Games Ready to Rumble!.jpg Miscellaneous Friendship Games Facebook promotional image.png Sour Sweet Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Sour Sweet Sporty Style artwork.png Friendship Games Sour Sweet turnaround art.png Category:Character gallery pages